soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Puffidale (Pokémon)
Puffidale (Japanese: 苗火 Naeka) is a Dual Fire and Grass-Type called the Yellow Seedling Pokémon. Puffidale evolves into Gladionix with a Fire Stone. Its special ability is Heat Growth along with Gladionix, allowing it to power itself from an opponent's Fire-Type moves. Biology Physical Appearance Puffidale is a small Pokémon about the height of most starter Pokémon. It has a round head covered in yellow puffs that are really spores. It has tiny, ovalish, pupiless red eyes with an orange mouth and red tongue. Its body is composed of the stem, two orange roots and two leaves. The stem is lime green and its yellow-green leaves act as hands. Its body functions are very similar to Bellsprout. Special Abilities Puffidale feel easily vulnerable to predator Pokémon and are capable of releasing spores that rise to 400 degrees from its head to protect itself. The spores miraculously only burn those Puffidale sees as a threat and they more tickle to those that are friends. Behavior Puffidale are curious yet reserved Pokémon. Etymology Puffidale is based off of the dandelion puffs when the dandelion sends out its seeds. Its name has the word "puff" to present its fluffy head. Its name is based on to sound similar to "daffodil", a type of yellow flower. Diet Puffidale prefer heat over water, but they will drink water time to time using its feet like roots to get in the groundwater. Popular Culture Puffidale are a popular Pokémon to give to children and gardeners because of their friendly nature and evolution line. Researchers like to study the spores Puffidale give off and miners use the spores to light mining caves. In the Anime Main Article: Cilan's Gladionix Ash and his friends meet a Puffidale in "Something Green, Something Burning!" as the Pokémon of the Day. This Puffidale is a female. Cilan befriends the small Pokémon and protects it from an angry Roselia, which leads to him getting poisoned from its Poison Point ability. Even though she feels indebted to the Pokémon Connoisseur, she doesn't join the team. Game Data Pokédex Entries Pokémon Light "To protect itself from Pokémon that mean to harm it, Puffidale releases burning spores from its head, which can reach 400 degrees." Pokémon Darkness "Puffidale's spores can reach 400 degrees and burn any Pokémon that threatens it." Pokémon Twilight Locations *Petalion Greenhouse - 40% sighting *Route 213 - 30% sighting Type Effectiveness Normal Dealt Damage * Normal * Ice (Fire cancels) * Water (Grass cancels) * Fighting * Dark * Psychic * Ghost * Bug (Fire cancels) * Ground (Grass cancels) Advantages * Grass * Ice * Water * Ground * Rock * Steel * Bug Disadvantages * Rock * Flying * Poison Resistance * Steel * Fairy * Electric * Grass (3/4) * Ground Immunity * Fire (due to Heat Growth) Trivia * Puffidale and Gladionix are the first Dual-Type Pokémon that are a Grass and Fire-Type. * Puffidale is the only Grass-Type that Evovles with a Fire Stone. **It is also the second Pokémon not from Generation I to Evolve with a Fire Stone. The first is Pansear from Generation V. Origins Puffidale is a dandelion puff colored yellow. Its spores feature is based on a dandelion's seeds. The Japanese name for Puffidale derive from 苗 nea for "seedling" and 火 ka from 火災 kasai, the Japanese word for "fire".Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Pokémon Category:Fire-Type Pokémon Category:Grass-Type Pokémon Category:Dual Type Pokémon Category:Field Egg Group Category:Grass Egg Group